Toilet plungers are used in conjunction with toilets to remove clogs that prevent toilets from operating properly. It is understood that such plungers may also be used to unclog sinks and the like, all of which is intended to be included in this disclosure and to come within the concept of a clogged toilet. Therefore, the term “toilet plunger” is intended to include all plungers that are or may be used to unclog drains of any sort. As is known by anyone with a flushable toilet, clogs occur that prevent water and waste, such as dreck, from flowing down the connecting disposal pipes. Generally, the flexible head of the plunger is placed in the toilet over the outlet in the bottom. The plunger is forcibly moved down and released, creating a vacuum in the outlet which loosens the clog allowing the free flow of the waste material through the outlet.
As is immediately obvious, this procedure results in a very dirty plunger which must then be rinsed off or washed to remove all waste from the surfaces of the flexible head and lower portion of the handle. This washing or cleaning process can be very messy and for people without a back yard and hose can then result in a very messy sink or other structure in which the plunger is washed.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable cover for toilet plungers and methods of use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable cover for toilet plungers that does not reduce the operation or effectiveness of toilet plungers and reduces the effort required for cleaning the plunger after use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved disposable cover for toilet plungers that is easy to use and relatively inexpensive.